It Started With A Game
by Enma18
Summary: It all started with a game everyone in Konoha U. was addicted to. This is where they met each other not knowing they were schoolmates. Will love blossom? Original Pairings SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. And others.


Konnichiwa

Moshi Moshi!.. I'm a new member here and I am trying to write a story! Well let's see about the other pairings coz I'll be experimenting on the storylines.. Haha… xD..

I don't actually know Naruto.. I just got interested when I saw their pics….xD

So sorry for some mistakes on the names…

And please review if you don't like the story line.. I will happily appreciate your complains about it..

And I don't know how to speak Japanese too much so it'll be in English accent. Also English is not my first language so if there is any mistakes on the grammar. I'll be happy if you guys are there to correct me.

So here it is….

**It Started With a Game**

**Summary:**

It all started with a game everyone in Konoha U. was addicted to. This is where they met each other not knowing they were schoolmates. Will love blossom? Original Pairings SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, ShikaIno. And others.

"Ordinary speech"

'_thinking'_

'**Innerself'**

**I Don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"_**Damn. I HATE Mondays**_**"**

It was nearly dawn when Sakura woke up. Cherry pink hair covering her whole face. Reaching for her clock, she fell on her bed, face first Solid hit on her carpeted floors.

"What a nice Morning Greeting Kami", she complained while rubbing her forehead.

She stood up, rubbed her eyes and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth washed her face and changed on to her uniform then hurried downstairs.

"Good Morning Sakura!", Shin, her older brother who's 19 greeted her with a big grin.

"Morning", Sakura answered while yawning.

While eating breakfast, Shin asked Sakura

"Are you planning to go to school huh?", he asked.

"Oh Shit! It's 6:50! I'm late!", Sakura cursed when she looked at her clock. She got up quickly and turned to run/ "Come on I'll drive you to school", her brother told her. Huh? You are?", Sakura turned showing a shocked face.

"Yep.. Dad Told me that I'll be the one driving you to school while our driver is sick", his brother exclaimed.

"Which Car?", Sakura said with a teasing smile.

"My new one", his brother said in annoyance.

"Oh! That..red…shiny….car…. _I want that….._

"Yep"

"Come On!.. I'm late you lazy coward!" Sakura dragged her brother.

"Hai" Shin said while scratching his head. "Annoying little sister.." he whispered.

"I heard that!"

"Idiot"

"Hmmp!"

When she arrived at the Konoha University.

"Hey! ForeHead Girl!", a blonde haired girl shouted in excitement while showing off her new bag to public.

"Mornin' Ino-Pig", Sakura shrugged, knowing that she meant to shout so loud to get attention.

"What's The Fuss?" Ino said while waving her bag around.

"Oh Nothing.. It's Just I'm Late. IDIOT! And stop waving that bag of yours' Tss. Show off."

"Oh Don't worry too much.. our first subject is math. And I'm not showing off." Ino said then she stopped waving her bag.

"Oh Yeah. I remembered that Sir Kakashi moved in this university after we graduated." Sakura said while turning to walk to her room. _'Great. He's still my teacher in Math.'_

_Sakura's POV_

**-Hah! So ya forgot huh?"**

"_Oh just keep quiet and my world will be a better shit to live in"_

"**Hn Annoying forehead girl"**

"So. You're a new girl here. Me and the others are not. Haha." Ino teased while walking.

_FlashBack_

"_See yah Forehead girl." Ino said as she hugged her friend goodbye._

"_I really can't believe you're leaving Sakuchan." TenTen said while wiping her tears._

"_Oh don't worry guys. After college I'm going back." Sakura hugged her friends. "So, bye for now girls. Ym me or email." She bade goodbye._

"_Bye Sakura!" Hinata shouted._

_After 2 years in London._

"_Mom, I'm going back to Konoha." Sakura said while reading her favorite novel._

"_How come dear? Don't you like our company here?" Her mom said._

"_No it's not that. I just miss Konoha that's all. I'm gonna finish my college there." Sakura said as she folded her book._

"_Ok then dear. We will arrange your flight tomorrow." Her mom said with a sad face._

"_Thanks mom." Sakura hugged her mom to show her gratitude._

"_Whatever makes my cherry blossom happy." Her mom hugged back._

"Yeah Whatever. It's not bad to try other schools right?" Sakura said while she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Well, now that you're back here in Konoha. You have to face other people again. Oh and there are lots of boys here." Ino said while she batted here eyelashes.

"I don't care if there are. Duh. I'm sick of fan clubs." Sakura said.

Sakura walked to the principal's office

"Excuse me?" Sakura said as she opened the door wide.

"Oh hello there. You're Haruno Sakura right? Master Tsunade is on the other room." A girl with short black hair named 'Shizune' greeted her with a nice warm smile.

"Thanks umm…." She said as she looked at her nametag. "Shizunesan." She smiled.

"Oh no problem. Just call me Shizune." Shizune said with a grin.

Sakura knocked at the door. "Come In." someone answered.

"Good Morning Tsunadesama." Sakura politely greeted. "I'm Here for my Schedule?."

"Oh yes. Here it is. Enjoy your stay here my dear niece." Tsunade smiled.

"Thanks auntie. Nice school you got here." Sakura then relaxed herself.

"Thanks dear. Now go to your class. You're gonna be late." Tsunade then rolled her chair to her computer table.

"Have a nice day." Sakura said then she turned and walked away.

She went to her room. On her schedule. It's said her first subject is 'Math.'

"Another annoying day." Sakura said. She knew who her teacher will be. She entered the room and stood by the door to wait for their sensei to come and assign her a seat.

After 20 mins. Of waiting..

"Where The HELL is Kakashi-sensei!"

"He's always late get used to it"

"Oh damn. Even in High School I get to deal with that late comer…sigh"Sakura told herself.

"Ohayoo my students!"Kakashi shouted leaving the girls screaming in shock.

"Oh Gomen for shocking you. Well I'm Introducing you to my former student in highschool. Haruno Sakura, she's from London's School of Arts and Science.." Kakashi said with delight as he held a hand out to tap Sakura on the head.

"You grew so much Sakurachan." Kakashi said with a smile behind his mask.

"Ohayoo Gozaimasu..." Sakura said while looking around. She was irritated when she saw a bunch of guys drooling over her and sluts looking at a guy seated on the back.

Kakashi overheard what the boys were whispering about at the back.

"She's pretty alright"

"Yea.. Especially her eyes.. Emerald green"

"Hn" the raven haired guy reacted.

"Oh Kami save us.. Sasuke reacted on our actions. The earth's going to break apart." a blonde boy exclaimed hands clasped together in a act of praying.

"Oh for cryin' out loud Naruto. Just Stare At Your "Hinata" and Stop Talking too much and focus your attention on Kakashi-sensei"

"Hn.!", Naruto exclaimed while hiding his tomato red face.

"Well let's start the lesson!" Kakashi said while as he smirked on the first impressions Sakura got on her first appearance.

Sakura sit at the middle part of the Chairs where the guys were sitting. A seat apart.

"Moshi Moshi. Sakura?"

"Moshi Moshi…..?"

"Naruto!. Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sakura smiled sweetly. This made Sasuke blush, "Moshi Moshi Uzumakisan"

"Just call me Naruto!" Naruto said smiling.

_**Time skip!**_

The bell Rang for lunch. Everyone's at the cafeteria except for Sakura.

"Where's the music room?"

She looked everywhere.

"Oh here it is"

She peeked inside. There she saw hundreds of seats and what she wants to see. A piano.

"Well let me try"

Sakura played the song "River Flows In You". **(A/N: It's By Yiruma..)**

Not noticing. Someone was inside the music room Except for her.

After she played. She opened her eyes when she heard a pairs of hands in applause for her.

"Wow. Not Bad" Sasuke suddenly said. _'First I blushed whe she smiled, now I actually complemented her. Damn I'm not thinking straight today.'_

"Pardon?"

"Hn."

"….."

The bell rang. It startled Sakura a bit but unnoticeable.

"Hn" Sasuke Muttered.

"Huh?"

"…….."

Sakura jumped in shock when her phone rang.

"Oh For Cryin' out loud please stop ringing suddenly its giving me creeps!. Who's This?" Sakura answered her phone in annoyance.

"Duh.. Forehead girl! We're looking for you! Why aren't you answering your phone for crying out loud?? We're rotting here!" Ino said with obvious irritation on her face.

_Sakura's POV_

"_**Annoying Ino-pig**__"_

"Annoying Ino-Pig", She and her inner self said in unison.

"Hey I heard that!" Ino retorted.

"Humph!"

"So start walking or we'll miss the store.. DUH!

"Whatever", Sakura rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ino."

"Ahuh"

"..…"

"I gotta go, Ino's gonna piss me off if I don't catch up to them"

"Then go"

"Oh shit! It's 4 pm! Gotta get my car!" Sakura cursed. Then she ran away.

_She has a car?_

**Idiot! That's what she said!**

_Hn._

**Chicken Haired Dork**

_Whatever. Who are you anyway?_

**Hn.**

"Ja ne!"

Sakura ran as fast as she could. Evading every obstacle on her way like she was just walking on a sidewalk. She does gymnastics(not known by the school). When she arrived at the car park,

"Sakura!!" Ino screamed.

"Darn it Ino! You don't have to scream my name!" Sakura said while panting slightly.

"Y-yeah Inochan. I-it's troublesome" Hinata.

"Yeah whatever, let's go?" TenTen entered.

"Yeah. Let's go"

They rode their own cars to the mall.

"Sakura! Look at this dress!" TenTen screamed like there's no tomorrow.

"Oh wow! It's so cute!" Sakura joined in.

"Hey! What's with the commotion?!" Ino said.

"Lookie! At the dress!" TenTen said while jumping up and down.

"Oh! Wowiee! Sakura! This dress suits you!" Ino exclaimed.

"H-hey Inochan, could I have a word with you?" Hinata said while holding a dress.

"Sakura, get that dress, for the welcoming party for the students. Hinata! I'm coming!" Ino said while dancing.

"She's so uh…." TenTen exclaimed.

"Unpredictable" Sakura said with a small smile while raising her hand to call a sales lady.

"Yes Ma'am?" the sales lady asked.

"Could you get a Medium size of this?" Sakura said without looking at the sales lady.

"Yes ma'am." And she walked away.

"Sakura! Sakura!" TenTen screamed again.

"Yeah?" Sakura said.

"Look!" TenTen pointed at dress.

"Hey! It's Cute! Try it!" Sakura squealed.

At Ino and Hinata's side.

"What is it Hinachan?" Ino asked.

"Wait a second." Hinata said inside the fitting room.

Then she went out, wearing an exquisitely beautiful dress. This left Ino agape.

"Hinachan, it's it's.."

Back to Sakura and TenTen.

"Tentenchan. It's……….kawaii!!" Sakura said while looking at her friend in awe.

"Really?" TenTen said with a light shade of pink.

"Yeah! Take it!"

"Ma'am here's the dress." The sales lady said.

"Ok thanks." Sakura said.

Then they heard a scream.

"KAWAIII!!"

"Ino's uh…"

"I know TenTenchan."

"Sakura! TenTen! Look at Hinata!" Ino said excitedly.

"Awww Hinatachan. Kawaii."

"A-Arigatou." Hinata said with a blush.

They fitted then paid for the dresses and went home.

"Sakura, you're late" Shin said while watching TV.

"Yeah, we went to a new store at the mall. And bought some dresses for the welcoming of the new students at school." Sakura explained while walking to sit by his brother joining him.

"Oh. So you're really coming to that party? I thought you hate parties." Shin looked at Sakura, slightly confused and shocked.

"I do. But I have nothing else to do. And everyone is coming. It's a shame to Aunt Tsunade if I won't come you know." Sakura said while streaming into channels ending up in ESPN.

"Well, you do have a point. And what I know is, you'll be playing for that night?" Shin asked while looking at her intensely.

"What? She haven't asked me anything." She said as she turned to look at his brother. "Hey, don't look at me like that."

"You're interested on someone aren't you?" He said with a teasing smile. Sakura sat upright stared at his brother like its going to kill him. She hates it when someone teases her that she likes someone. "I don't like anyone and if you don't stop annoying me I will beat the shit out of you. Get it?" Sakura said threateningly. "G-got it." Shin stuttered. "GOOD!" Sakura shouted. "So much for your big brother." Shin said while he sighed in oh so good relief. "Yeah Whatever." Sakura said while hiding her laughs. She really did scare her brother.

"Hey, I'm going upstairs. Don't break the TV apart little sis." He grinned while walking away from her sister. "Yeah Whatever." Sakura answered while looking. 

_'Such an asshole. Tss.'_

'**Yeah but your brother is smokin' hot.**

'_I thought I lost you'_

'**Well, you only thought of that. Here I am again. Ready to ruin your life.'**

'_Oh great. You're troublesome.'_

'**You're beginning to sound like Shikamaru'**

'_Who's Shikamaru?'_

'**Not telling.'**

'_That's not fair!'_

'**Annoying Forehead girl.'**

'_What did you just say?!'_

'**ANNOYING. FOREHEAD. GIRL.'**

'_What in the hell?! You-' _

Sakura started to pound her head. She didn't noticed that Shin was still downstairs looking at her.

'_Sakura has lost it.' _Shin said while trying to hold his laughter. He approached Sakura and tried to talk to her but she seemed spaced out. Then..

"SAKURA!!" Shin shouted on Sakura's ear making her stop what she's doing and held her ear.

"What the Fuck?!" Sakura cursed because Shin really hurt her ears.

"It's like your planet is taking you back to where you belong. You're not answering to earth language duh." Shin said smirking. Sakura wanted to pull his brother's lips out of his face.

"Just Shut UP!" Sakura said pissed. "Whatever little crazy sis." Shin said while laughing. "I'M NOT CRAZY!" Sakura screamed in annoyance. "Whatever you say." Shin said then laughed out loud. This made Sakura want to tear her brother apart.

"He's gonna pay."

'**Damn right he will.'** Her inner self said with a teasing tone.

'_Get out of my head you freaking animal of nature'_

'**Correction, I am YOU. I am not an animal I'm not a freak and most of all, I'm made by YOU not NATURE.'**

'_Whatever'_

"I need some rest. My blood pressure is way faster that the normal." Sakura said while walking upstairs to her room.

(A/N: Do I have to? Oh alright)

Her room is a large one. She's not a girly girl type like Ino. It has white walls with cherry blossom prints on it. Her floor was carpeted. The bed was a King sized on with pink and white covers. 4 cozy pillows 8 bears on it. She is very fond of bears. It has its own bathroom. With a sink a large mirror a Jacuzzi(**A/N:** Did I mention she was rich? Well I just did! Back to the story!). Her bathroom actually has a balcony. But its covered most of the time(**A/N**: And we all know why.). There are two doors one is the entrance and the other is well, her dressing room. She has lots and lots of clothes. But she gets to wear them all the time. She also has her own laptop on the table beside her bed. Her ipod sitting beside it.

'_I love my room' _Sakura thought while she opened her laptop to play her favorite mmorpg game.

"Wow, lots of players online". Sakura said while she opened up her character.

* * *

**Cliffie? I think not. It's nothing to be excited about. Well, glad the first chapter's over.**

**Please review!**

**Enma18**


End file.
